


DONTTRUSTME

by QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa



Series: Lost In You 'Verse [9]
Category: Jersey Shore RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of hand jobs?, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa/pseuds/QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa
Summary: Vinny finds a video on Pauly's camera that makes him blush. Mike's reaction makes Pauly more than a little uncomfortable. Part 10 in the Lost in You 'Verse.  Originally posted 2/23/2012.





	DONTTRUSTME

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own shit!
> 
> Author's Note: This was actually the first Jersey Shore ANYTHING I ever wrote, because I'd had a really horrible dream a few nights before, and when I watched this video on the Jersey Shore Dailies, it just slid into place. It's essentially a prequal of sorts to the chaptered fic I'm going to be posting eventually, so I thought I'd go ahead and post it now so you guys can at least get a glimpse of what I've been working on. I don't like posting chaptered fics if they're not finished, so I want to get it closer to finished before I start posting. Either way, I know it's short, but here it is. Goes with the Jersey Shore Daily "Slow Motion". Hope you enjoy! :) Cross posted. Originally posted 2/23/2012.
> 
> Warnings: mentions of hand-jobs?

_~Tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef_   
_That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him_

_Don't trust a ho_   
_Never trust a ho_   
_'Cause a hoe won't trust me~_

 

Pauly almost feels himself start to flush when he realizes what video he's watching. Instead, he laughs, passing the camera back to Vinny.

"That was the best day of my  _life_ ," he nearly giggles, still laughing as he watches it register in the younger's brain exactly what he's talking about.

Vinny just brushes it off, though, commenting randomly on his performance as if it were some sort of dance video instead of a clip of him giving the older a sloppy handjob. Pauly can't even help it, still snickering about how blase his boyfriend is being about the whole thing, even down to his own joking in the video. His face does heat up, now, his mind taking him back to the night they'd recorded said video, Vinny blushing and fumbling over being on camera to begin with. Then, Pauly had made some joke, " _What_  a jerk-off," and Vinny had lost it, laughing through his embarassment as he instantly began to relax. He'd had to stop recording to compose himself, which had probably been for the better because it had allowed Pauly the opportunity to take the younger's face in his hands, kiss him softly to relax him even more before they'd started filming again.

Which just happens to be the video that Vinny has moved on to, Pauly notices when the camera is turned back in his direction. He watches through part of it before Vinny turns it back to himself. Pauly catches his eye as he clicks forward, probably to avoid the sounds that are bound to slip from the camera's speakers any second.

"That's the best video I've ever recorded in my  _life_." the older says, smiling conspirationally at his lover.

Vinny grins, ducking his eyes away once again.

"Yea, yea." he mutters just loud enough for Pauly to catch it.

Suddenly, Pauly hears Mike shift in the chair beside him, and he turns his head enough to catch sight of the older in his peripheral. It's not as if he'd forgotten Mike was in the room; that is, of course, why they'd had to be so subtle. What's throwing Pauly, though, is the blatant look of angry jealousy painted across The Situation's features as he stares dead on at Vinny. Pauly does turn to stare at Mike now, his brow furrowing in confusion. It's not as if Mike catches it, he knows, too focused on Pauly's boyfriend to even acknowledge the DJ's presence. When Vinny looks up, however, locking eyes momentarily with Mike, the middle of the three looks away, and Pauly does, too, turning back to Vinny as if his gaze had never left. Still, for the rest of the day, Mike's expression is burned into Pauly's head. He's not entirely sure what it means, but whatever it is, he doesn't like it.


End file.
